Everyday I wonder about
by brown-eyes27
Summary: Their has always been a spark there but they don't notice till one bizarre triumphant day...! R&R First story be nice! Suggestions..? Different points of view! Later on, DASEY! CHAPTER 19 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Everyday... I wonder... about..._

_Mom was late and George was on a business trip, dinner wasn't even close to being ready in fact no one had even thought about dinner till a commercial came on, "Kentucky Fried Chicken, finger licking good."_

_"Speaking of food." Derek closed the bottom of 'his' lazy boy, "Why aren't you making any?"_

_"If that question was directed to me" I looked up from my magazine, "Then I think you are being sexist and I think you should make dinner." I looked back down to read an article on clearer skin._

_"Tom Cruise can wait, now make some food!" Marti cried from the top of the stairs fully equipped in a work suit from her dress up station._

_"Derek's making dinner tonight, Marti." Lizzie grinned._

_"Fine." Derek grabbed the remote and walked into the kitchen._

_"Derek, remote." Edwin followed him into the kitchen._

_"How about no and you help with dinner." Derek said._

_"No I won't help you this is your thing and you can do it yourself." Edwin snatched the remote and stomped into the living room._

_"What?" Derek stood in the kitchen looking at his empty hand, "Edwin get back here now." Derek chased after him. Edwin ran up the stairs and so did Derek. We all heard a door slam and then Derek pounding on it._

_"I guess I'll order a pizza." I sighed reaching for the phone without moving my eyes._

_After I had ordered, Derek and Edwin came downstairs, Derek triumphantly holding the remote above his head._

_"Heard 'bout the pizza, cool." Edwin flopped onto the couch next to Lizzie._

_"Oh yeah whatever." I had just found out that only 52.6 of Americans washed there face (out of… girls) 'Ewww…' I thought._

_The rest of the night we ate pizza and watched TV. My mom called and said traffic was heavy on the highway and she suspected another hour of fighting it._

_Marti was asleep on the couch and so was Lizzie. Edwin and I lifted Lizzie up to her room while Derek flung Marti into his arms._

_After Edwin had been up in his room Derek went back downstairs and I followed._

_"Thanks for taking care of dinner… again." He said looking at the floor._

_"No problem." I walked toward the kitchen to try and defeat the monstrous pile of dishes left over._

_"Let me help tonight." Derek came into the kitchen and grinned._

_"You don't have to." I said picking up a plate full of pizza toppings._

_"I'll dry." He picked up a damp towel and dried a dirty fork._

_"Nice one…" I said laughing I pointed and his eyes followed._

_We both roared in laughter._

_I started to scrub the plate and he poured the soap into the clear water. A little too much soap. The bubbles grew and there was no way to get rid of them, other than for throwing them at each other, we played like that for five minutes then cleaned dishes. The pattern continued for a twenty minutes._

_After our little chore was done we flopped onto the sofa. Derek flipped through channels while I flipped through pages._

_"You know Case, I really had a lot of fun tonight" Derek looked at me and when our eyes met… there was a magnetic force that forced me to look back into his brown eyes._

_"Me too." I sighed releasing our stare, "I think I should go and do my Math. 'Night."_

_I picked up my magazine and fled up the stairs._


	2. Chapter 2

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's note_**

**_Dasey will happen later on I promise and the perspective changes often... every other chapter in fact so please review..._**

****

**_DEREK'S POV!_**

* * *

**Everyday... I wonder... about...**

_Everything had been going great until our eyes locked. Damn why didn't I just watch the hockey game like I usually do. I looked down to my shirt and realized that I had a big blob of soap on it. A smile appeared on my face and I couldn't deny myself happiness just now._

_When Nora finally was settled in and working on her laptop at the table I slowly ascended the tall staircase. As I walked toward my room I heard chick music blaring from Casey's room._

_"Hey, turn it down in there." I said knocking and walking in._

_"And what makes you boss?" She asked sitting up in her desk chair._

_"I'm me what else." I laughed and flopped onto her 'perfect' bed._

_"Why do you keep your room so neat?" I asked sticking my nose up to take in a whiff of floral._

_"I lead an organized life and I might as well keep my things the same." She turned to me and then spun her chair closer to the bed._

_"So how's the homework?" I asked dully looking at the ceiling._

_"What homework? She laughed and I guess that she was done._

_"I see…" I said and slowly got up._

_"Well I will talk to you tomorrow, I think I am driving you to your game._

_"Yeah. Well looking forward to that… NOT!" I laughed smugly and then walked out slamming the door._

_"Ughhh…!" I heard from the door, my work was done and sleep was next on my list. I sat down on my own bed and stared into the same ceiling design._

_I have no idea what time I had fallen into sleeps trap at, all I knew was that light was streaming from my window and someone was shaking me rapidly._


	3. Chapter 3

Ditzy Living Casey's POV 

Derek began to stir and then found his voice, "What do you think you are doing?" He yelled clutching the covers around him.

"Do you want to go to hockey?" I asked raising my voice.

"Yeah, but this early?" He looked at his watched and glared.

"Okay I will go and start the car… it's cold out so you get all your crap… I mean stuff." I corrected.

"Okay leave." Derek walked toward the door and pushed it onto me as I was leaving.

I waited in the hallway for five seconds and then ran down the stairs toward the front door. The car keys were in my pocket jumping around with every step I took. I reached for them and slid them into the engine and waited. When Derek wasn't there in five minutes I honked and then he came out shoving his middle finger into the air.

I laughed and unlocked the doors. "Hey putts." I laughed harder.

"That's not funny." He looked at the radio clock and sighed, "Can we just go?" I carefully backed out of the driveway and sped down the street.

"So why did you wake me up?" He interrupted my thinking.

"Oh I heard there… umm… was a…" I panicked when I couldn't find an excuse, I decided to just tell him. "I wanted to be at your hockey for support you know…" I kept my eyes on the steering wheel.

"Ohh well I appreciate it." He smirked and then the silence began.


	4. Chapter 4

Ditzy Living 

We arrived at the hockey arena and I looked at Casey. "Go on in, I will park the car." She waved and then drove away. I hulled my equipment bag toward the entrance where I found my team waiting frustrated.

"Derek, late again…" My coach shook his head in disapproval. The rest of the team showed their chagrin as well.

"Sorry coach." I said running toward the changing room.

I didn't bother to close the door 'cause I knew I would be done fast and that Casey took forever to park.


	5. Chapter 5

Ditzy Living 

I walked in stubbornly, 'Why did God put through this?' I raised my hand to shield my face from the boys changing room where Derek was switching outfits. I sat on the fourth bleacher up and took out my mp3 player. (8) Every time we touch I feel the static… (8) I sighed as I watched Derek limp out of the dressing room with his hockey stick tripping him.

"Luck." I whispered as he passed.

He heard me and looked at me and then kept on going.

My songs played over three times and I had drawn a hockey net with a boy protecting it in the corner of my history notebook.

I erased it and looked up to see who was in the goalie position… Great it was Sam and he had seen me look at him. Sam was weird now, he thought I was still in love with him. I wasn't. Derek grinned at me as I flicked my eyes toward the middle of the arena.

I waved and then he moved his mouth. I turned off my mp3 and put it in my purse along with the headphones.

"Pardon?" I asked scrunching my eyes.

"We can go early! Can we pick up something on the way home for food?" He asked and his eyelids fluttered.

"Fine." How could I resist his pleading.

"Yes!" He climbed out of the ice rink and strutted to the changing room hiding his pain.

I laughed and gathered all of my things. One paper caught my eyes on the ground, I thought it was my English poem, it was but on the back in pen it had Derek's name in hearts everywhere. I examined the paper carefully it looked like my writing and I had a pen identical to the one on the paper.

Could I be falling for Derek?


	6. Chapter 6

Ditzy Living 

Casey had promised me that we could get pizza! I was so happy what more could a guy want then to spend time with Casey and eat pizza… hold it. I did not just say it would be great to hang out with Casey.

Did I?


	7. Chapter 7

Ditzy Living 

I shoved the paper into my purse for later study and waited by the door for Derek.

"Hey!", a familiar voice reached my ear, I gulped.

"Hi there… Sam." I turned away to see if Derek was coming.

"What's up?" He asked giggling.

"Oh nothing really. How about you?" I was frantically looking for Derek.

"Same. Have you thought about me lately?" He asked grinning broadly.

"No." I answered flatly.

"Oh is there someone else?" He looked down and played with the string on his sweater.

"As a matter of fact there is." I looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Derek standing there. I looked at him and he knew what to do.

"Hey Sam!" Derek ran over and slapped Sam on the back.

"Umm… I'll go get the car." I whispered.

"Okay, I'll come to. Great talking to you Sam." Derek put one arm on my back and the other he used to echo his good-bye to Sam with.

"Thanks." I said starting the engine and not anticipating on looking at him.

"Oh no problem." He said looking out the window.

"Umm… I have to talk to you Derek..." I said slowly with my hands tense on the wheel.

"Shoot." He said waving his hand.

"Okay so… I think… that I…" I couldn't continue, I had to make an excuse though.

"You think what?" He asked looking at me now his dark eyes piercing me.

"I think we should get ice cream too." I muttered.

"Oh ok." He looked disappointed but I couldn't tell him, at least not now.


	8. Chapter 8

Ditzy Living 

Casey was going to tell me something just there and it wasn't that she wanted ice cream. I sighed and just looked at the flying blurs. The radio turned on and flipped through static.

"So… which pizza place?" I looked over into Casey's eyes and it's funny because I always thought that they were green but now I see that they were blue.

"Umm… the one on Shringle Street." I answered without thinking.

"Okay." She said turning to face me.

I looked back at her and laughed.

"What?" her hands flew to her face.

"Nothing." I said and chuckled as I turned back to the side window.

The car went over a bump and through a sigh that flashed OPEN.

"We're here." Casey started to open her door.


	9. Chapter 9

Ditzy Living 

While I was opening my door Derek ran out of his and raced around the car to widen the door.

"Thanks…" I questioned.

"No problem." He turned a scarlet colour and ran off to the door.

This was bizarre. I followed him in the Italian eatery and sat at an empty booth, while Derek ordered at the counter.

"So…" Derek looked down at the red table top.

"Yeah." I responded, I was used to Emily saying 'so' to start a question.

"Umm… well I was just going to see if you could think of anything to talk about." He replied playing with his fingers.

"Oh well have you finished that assignment?" I asked and moved closer to him because the table behind us was filled with two crying babies.

"No…" He laughed like it was obvious.

"I did already." I said moving a tiny bit over, I didn't like seven-year-olds pulling my hair.

"Hmmm…." Derek hummed, he moved over as well.

For the first time I felt an actual connection between Derek and I, I had always found him attractive but I never considered him as a 'crush'.

My purse fell as I inched over a bit more.

"Here I'll get it." Derek reached under the table and pulled it up. I grabbed it and knew that my notebook had fallen out.

"Oh here I'll get my notebook." I reached down but he was to fast and grabbed it.

"What…?" He had picked it up backwards, just my luck.

"Umm… it's Em's." I said retrieving it.

"Emily has square writing I was her French partner remember, and you have this circle writing." He was putting one and one together.

"It's not what you think!" I exclaimed shoving the notes into my overflowing purse.

"Then what is it?" He asked starring me down, it wasn't fair he had brown eyes the colour that pressured me into anything. I let out a whimper.


	10. Chapter 10

Ditzy Living 

I was so confused by Casey she wouldn't even answer. She just looked down and whimpered every now and then. It had been ten minutes of quiet.

"Derek…" Finally some talking.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Umm… I have no idea what this is…" She motioned to the paper.

"How is that?" I was frustrated.

"Well I saw it just awhile ago myself and wasn't even fully conscious I guess… I think I might have a small attraction to you though…" She shed a tear.

I immediately wiped it off her face, I hated when people cried I always joined in the emotion.

"Who doesn't?" I laughed hoping to lighten the mood.

"That's just it." Casey smiled, "You always make me feel good."

"Are you sure it's not my looks?" I flicked up my collar and spoke smoothly.

"No, I'm sure." She laughed again and then the waitress interrupted our moment. Our…?


	11. Chapter 11

Ditzy Living 

The pizza was great, the cheese oozed off the dough bringing all the toppings down with it. I laughed at Derek because he had slapped the pizza into his mouth and it had spread all over his face.

"So I hope this doesn't cause difficulties." I said.

"It won't." He replied. "I think it will bring us closer, I mean now that I know I can make you mad by just dropping by every now and again. Also I have always wished we would have relationship," My eyes sparkled, "where we could talk to each other as friends." I think he felt bad bringing my hopes down but…

"Oh yeah me too." My eyes dimmed but still remained glossy.

"So I am full." He leaned back in the used bench.

"You should be after… how many slices of pizza?" I laughed.

"Ehh… A boys gotta eat." He exclaimed joining my laughter.

"You, Derek Venturi, are a pig." I said taking a sip of Pepsi.

"Thanks!" He burped.

"Derek!" I screeched as the stench filled my nostrils.


	12. Chapter 12

**_DPV _**

I don't own Life with Derek, Derek, or Casey

I don't own Twilight either!!

P.S. Umm... I added a parts of my favourite book in here... just a tad though... and it isn't even the same thing it's just kind of the idea.

* * *

Ditzy Living

Casey and I had paid the receipt, well she had, and we were walking toward the car.

"Can I drive?" I asked running.

"What the heck." She threw me the keys and ran after me.

Once we were safely in the car, I backed out and headed down the deserted street.

"Where are you going?" Case asked realizing we weren't on the route to get home.

"Well I thought we could go somewhere." I was taking her to my favourite place to go after a hockey game.

"Are you going to share?" She tapped the window, she hated not knowing everything.

"Nope." I grinned.

"Ugh…" She sighed and leaned back, tapping more vigorously.

"Chill."

The roads we at an end and a trail appeared.

"Umm… Derek…?" Casey muttered as I opened her door for her.

"What?" I stared at her.

"What are we doing?" She gulped again.

"Just come on." I grabbed her hand and shut the door of the car with my other.

"Derek!" She shrieked as I pulled her down the steep hill making her run cautiously.

We arrived at the bottom and started walking slowly. I had forgotten I still had Casey's hand and I tried to let go, but I couldn't… I felt like I was glued to her hand. I shook it and Casey looked away embarrassed.

I tried wriggling my fingers… it wouldn't work. It finally hit me, though I will never admit to it aloud, it felt right for the first time.


	13. Chapter 13

Ditzy Living 

Derek kept my hand in his. He kept on swinging it though, I didn't care as long as we weren't arguing.

The trail reached through the woods and dogs scurried passed us.

"Thanks." Derek looked down at his feet.

"For…?" I asked cautiously.

"For coming to my game and spending time with me." He released his stare form his feet and his eyes darted across my face.

"Oh… No problem…" Hey my shoe's laces were undone.

"Okay now you have to trust me." Derek perked up.

"What?" I was so confused.

"Just come here." He pulled me towards him, "Now close your eyes." He took his free hand and covered my shuteye's.

We were walking fast and the stones under my feet were stinging as they were flung into my loose shoe.

"Are we almost there?" I whined.

"Yeah." He slowly let his hand off my face.


	14. Chapter 14

Ditzy Living 

"Oh my god!" Case shouted as she circled around the small meadow.

"Like it?" I asked laughing.

"Does a bird not soar through the air in the summer's eve!?" She exclaimed.

"What?" I muttered under my breath trying to figure out what she had just said.

"Oh yeah…" I sighed.

"How did you find this place, Derek?" She looked up and widened her eyes.

"When I was little… When my mom was… mad, I would come here, to think." Never had I shown anyone this place.

"It's beautiful."

After ten minutes of exclamation Casey sat down on the ground next to me. I grabbed her hand.

"What?" She looked down.

"Case?" I asked squeezing her hand and ignoring her question."

"Yeah…" She said cautiously, I couldn't blame her I thought I sounded like I had a multiple personality disorder!

"You know…" I started slowly, "Everyday… I wonder… about… you."

"You do?" She was astonished.

"Yeah… I do." I replied quietly.

"I don't understand." She played with my fingers.

"I wonder… about my dreams, us." I threw the last one in quickly.

"Dreams? Us?" Her hands felt warm against my rough skin.

"Yeah, well you see every night I dream that you are here with me, then you fall asleep in my lap and I, I stare at you in awe." I was sure I had answered both questions.

"Are you saying that you… like me too?" She looked at me and leaned into my chest.

"Yeah… I guess I am." I sighed.

"Say it." She closed her eyes.

"Say what? I love you?" She nodded. "I love you."

"And I you." She smiled and started breathing lightly, I think she was asleep.

I laid down in the grass and pulled her onto my abdomen.


	15. Chapter 15

Ditzy Living 

Rain drizzled lightly on my face stirring my slumber. Then a crack of thunder woke me. I looked at the sky, which had been so blue earlier it was now black with bright white lights screening across it.

"Derek!" I shook him.

"What?" He was arousing slightly.

"Storm!" I yelled over another crack of thunder.

"What!?!" He jumped up holding his hand out to help me up.

"Thanks." I am always polite…

He held me hand tightly and ran through the tumbling forest.

I screamed as a tree fell to the ground and Derek leaped over it. The rain fell harder on my face as we quickened our pace.

The parking lot came to view and we sprinted among the yelling people.

We got in the car and started it without saying a word. After we were on the expressway Derek finally found his voice.

He started laughing, "You… you… should have… seen your… FACE!" He burst out laughing harder.

"Yours was much better." I stated sarcastically.

"Hey don't hate the…" He trailed off.

"Player hate the game?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He looked down.

We pulled to the side of the road because the rain was coming down harder.


	16. Chapter 16

Ditzy Living

"So…" I started looking at Casey who was staring at me.

"That was… eventful." She said casting her eyes down.

"Case," I began slowly, " do you want to do something later?"

"Like a date?" She asked turning a deep scarlet.

"Yeah I guess." I stuttered.

"Well in that case…" She looked down awkwardly, "I would have to say n… yes."

"Wow… okay. Now what are we going to do?" I questioned more to myself than to anyone else.

"We should go home." Case said as I put a hand on the steering wheel. I grabbed Casey's hand in my other.

We smiled and I sped off down the street.


	17. Chapter 17

Ditzy Living 

Things were spinning in my head. Derek, dating… I am so confused. Derek clenched my hand and I smiled.

"Just to be sure on this…" I started, "We are dating?" I asked as he slowly massaged his thumb on my hand.

"Yes… Nora and Dad cannot find out though." Derek said stopping the car at the red light and turning to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"I agree." I leaned in and he moved in closer too.

"Do you believe in kissing on the first date?" He asked perplexed.

"No… I believe in kissing before." I inhaled and before Derek could say anything I pressed my lips on his.


	18. Chapter 18

**Derek's POV! Sorry I haven't wrote in so long I have been incredibly busy. Thanks for all the support the chapters will get longer as I think of more!**

* * *

I looked at Casy surprised as she slowly unlocked our lips.

"What was that all about?" I asked surprise covering my voice.

"I told you I believed in kissing before first dates." Case winked at me.

"Well that made things... odd." I said staring ahead and thinking of how amazing that kiss was.

The light turned green and I sped ahead, our street was coming up next.

"What's our excuse for going out tonight?" Case asked perplexed by my hand which was still holding hers.

"Well we could say we are meeting our friends and then pretend to go seperate ways..." I turned onto our driveway, Casey let go of my hand and turned away.

"Deal!" She said hooping into the rain.

I followed behind her and ran to the door, opened it and closed it on her face.

"DEREK!" She yelled. Lizzie and Edwin were sitting on the couch watching some cartoon and Nora was in the kitchen with Marty.

"Hey." I said as I walked toward my chair. Edwin handed me the remote and Lizzie and him ran up the stairs as Casey walked in sighing.

"God Derek!" She smiled at me before stepping into the view of her mom.

I laughed at her and flipped through the channels looking for a hockey game repeat or something. Casey wandered inot the kitchen and came back with two apple sodas. She threw one at me and when I opened it the pop exploded and Casey laughed and walked up to her room.

"Thanks alot." I called after her. I raced up the stairs and followed her into her room.

As soon as I was in her room she closed her door and kissed me.

"Case, Case, just wait till later." I said breathing hard and wanting to kiss Casey more.

"Uhh.. Derek..." She gasped into my neck.

I left her and walked to my room where I sighed on MSN and looked for anyone who I could talk to about Casey. I clicked a robot and started the conversation.


	19. Chapter 19

I was acting so not Casey like and it was great. Derek was so amazing. I couldn't believe it hadonly been a day. Our first date was tonight. I want to call Em and tell her to come over so she would help get me all souped up, but I knew she would be weirded out and mad. Who could I call?? No none I was alone. There was no one in my family I could tell and my only frineds would be so shocked and grossed out.. I didn't even want to get into it.

I walked over to my computer and turned it on. I signed onto MSN and saw that I had three new emails. I clicked the icon and read all of them even though they were all just junk mail. I decided to talk to Spleak the robot girl. I clicked her name and typed 'Hello'. Withing seconds she responded asking me if I wanted to play a game. I choose hangman and played until I was starting to redo them. Then in the middle of me gueessing the answer to the titanic Spleak told me someone had sent me a crush. I asked her to show me and I saw a messga from Derek who was online.

'Casey, this is so weird, not only can I not tell anyone, but it's you, my step-sister. I'm not trying to say this is a mistake, but I really need to get used to it. The moment I left your room I felt an emptiness in my heart and I knew it was the part of me that longed to kiss you again. I wish I hadn't pulled away, but someone might have caught us or seen and I don't think I could have risked that. Can you imagin my dad's face or your mom's? That would be so funny but then the novelty would wear off and they would kill us or something lol. Well I just wanted to let you know I was still thinkning about you.

-xoxo Derek.'

I sighed and clicked reply, typing a quick response that actually wasn't so quick therefore I'm not going share it with you for that would give me dizzyness of all the words flying through my head. After I had clicked send Derek's name popped up on my screen and when I clicked it a large kiss came up and I smiled. I remembered my webcam in my drawer and quickly hooked it up. I sent it and he sent his and we had a video conversation queitly, forgeting about Spleak.

"Well I am going to get ready." I said into the built in mike on the webcam.

"Okay in a half hour then." Derek blew a kiss and then signed out. I followed sequence and signed out.

I looked around my room and started going through my clothes in my mind. I thought of a perfect outfit and raced arouond my room finding the articles of clothing. I grabbed my make-up bag and nessecities for the bathroom and ran out to get in before Edwin made his nightly trip at 6:30. When I got in the bathroom I slwly applied myself for the night and winked in the mirror as I collected my leftovers and went back to my room. I was being so rebellistic!


End file.
